


definition of a bandit

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: bitter complexities [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Choking, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, they have a lot of sex okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: “You know exactly what I’m talking about, you cheater.”“I didn’t know making you feel good was cheating. Does that mean you want me to stop?”
Relationships: Main Character/Main Character
Series: bitter complexities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	definition of a bandit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebsrebsrebsrebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebsrebsrebsrebs/gifts).



> Valoreal belongs to rebsrebsrebsrebs who let me borrow him for my own thirsty needs. You're the angel this world needs
> 
> I hope you like it <3
> 
> [title inspired by](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Gg1gjgKi2AK4e0qzsR7sd?si=oeZcSkw5Rw6cMtdRaXKRcg)

The breath leaves Valoreal in a rush as the door to his room slams into the wall beside it, courtesy of his own body. Briar follows after him.

Before the door even closes their hands are already drawing his shirt up around his shoulders. Their lips part only long enough to toss the offending garment aside before they’re pressed back up against one another. Briar kicks the door closed with the heel of their boot at the last second and pushes him in back towards the direction of the bed.

They’re distracted enough with feeling him up that they don’t expect it when he takes a hold of the leather straps on their chest harness and shoves them down onto the bed in his stead. His hands are on their hips before they can catch up to their sudden predicament. He yanks their skirt down over their thigh high boots and tosses it to the side.

Briar moves to sit up when their panties follow, hands making a grab for his hair. He dodges them deftly and pins their wrists to the mattress. “Lori,” they warn. “do— _on’t!_ ”

He smirks against the slickness of their folds. The look he tosses them is all innocent mockery when he sucks on their clit. “You’re going to have to be more specific, babe.” Their back arches when he circles his tongue and he knows he’s already won. By the glare on their face they know it too.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, you cheater.”

“I didn’t know making you feel good was cheating. Does that mean you want me to stop?”

Briar’s hands curl into his hair when he releases them. “No.” They shiver when he uses his newly found freedom to drag his nails down their stomach.

“Good,” he murmurs before biting down on their inner thigh, just off center of Lucifer’s mark. “I want to watch you fall apart.”

They cry out in shock, head lifting from the bed with the arch of their back. “Fuck!” Biting their marks really _is_ cheating considering he knows just how sensitive they are. “You ass—”

He bites down again, harder this time and doesn’t let up until they tug at his hair for mercy. His tongue flicks out against the already blooming bruises. Not for the first time he admires how easily their pale skin forms marks.

“Take your shirt off. Leave the harness.”

They don’t move when he turns his head to put his mouth back on their center. Their hips roll into the contact as a breathless moan spills out into the room. It takes them a few moments to let go of his hair to fumble with their shirt.

His request isn’t exactly an easy one, considering the buttons in the back of their top and the leather straps that make it hard to shift the fabric around. He knows it too.

Briar squirms as much as they’re able with his hands holding their hips down. The buttons come free after some uncomfortable fumbling and they manage to get the lace sleeves off.

The closer they get to succeeding, the harder it seems he tries to distract them.

Their thighs tremble on either side of his head as he works three fingers into their cunt. His mouth doesn’t let up from their clit and the wet sounds of their own slick has their cheeks flushing. They know he can tell they’re getting close by the way he crooks his fingers until they shake.

Briar pants as they try to get their top up past the straps that run under and across the swell of their breasts. Their face reddens with exertion, concentration fleeing them by the second.

Valoreal’s teeth nip at them and they’re lost, thighs closing in around his shoulders as they cum on his fingers. They know better than to expect him to stop just because they’ve orgasmed, but they still squirm when he pushes them forward into oversensitivity.

“Lori,” they moan, “fuck, help me get this off before it rips.”

He hums but makes no move to pull away.

They yank at his hair with a hiss of frustration. “I’m serious.”

A challenging sound rumbles up from his chest when they exert enough force to pull his head back. His pupils are blown wide; a black shadow that threatens to swallow up the purple expanse of his iris’. He’s beautiful and it’s enough to have their mind stalling long enough for his lip to curl.

“You couldn’t stare at me while I was enjoying myself?”

Briar yanks at his hair again and earns a reluctant moan. His fingers twist inside of them in revenge. “Just— _hah_ , get up here and help me!”

“Yes, your highness.” He pulls his fingers free and sucks them clean all while maintaining smug eye contact. He doesn’t miss the way their cunt clenches under the sudden emptiness.

He pushes away their hands to untangle the mess they’ve made of their chest. He has them out of their top in a frustratingly short amount of time. Briar bites down on his bottom lip when he kisses away their pout.

His hands skim over their shoulders before slipping lower. They moan when his thumb brushes against one of their nipples and push forward into the contact. Lori chuckles and rolls it between thumb and forefinger.

“Sensitive day?”

“As if you can’t tell,” Briar bites out. They shove a hand between their bodies to unbutton his jeans. They waste little time in pulling his cock free. Their mouth waters as they squeeze. “Fuck my face.”

“You could say please.”

Briar bites down on his neck none too gently. “You’re going to have to try harder than that if you want me to beg.”

It’s a challenge and one they know he won’t back down from. He never does.

He straightens and backs up towards the edge of the mattress. A hand fisted in their hair ensures they follow. They slip to their knees between his legs, gaze defiant as he looks down at them.

“Open your mouth.”

They smirk up at him. _“Make me.”_

He reaches down to take one of their nipples in between his fingers. “A sensitive day, huh?” His grip firms as he starts to pull. “You’re going to regret that.”

Briar keeps their mouth closed until they can’t anymore. As soon as their lips part in a pained cry his cock slips between them. He doesn’t give them a chance to recover, he’s in to the hilt before their chest can even stop beginning to ache.

They choke around him even as he gives the back of their head a mocking pat. He doesn’t bother rubbing their loss in verbally, it’s far easier to fuck into the wet heat of their mouth instead.

It’s fast and sloppy and everything that makes Briar wet. Their hands slip between their legs to fuck themselves even as they do their best to breathe around him. He groans above them as his hands tighten in their hair, hips merciless against their face.

Tears slip down their cheeks and join with the saliva on their chin. It drips onto their heaving breasts as he pulls them down as far as they can go and spills down their throat.

They heave for air when he finally lets them up, the haze of their own orgasm mixing with the half-suffocated sensation in their brain. They lift their arm up to clean away some of the mess on their face before Lori pulls them up into his lap.

“Face down on the bed,” he says against their mouth even as his hands roam across their back. “now.”

They’re still far too dazed to do anything other than obey. He’s got them hook, line and sinker.

Briar whines when his hand comes down on their ass, hips pushing up for more.

“Slut,” he growls as he blankets them from behind. He braces himself on a forearm while his other hand gropes at their ass. He nudges one of their knees up with his own, until he can get at their dripping cunt and engorged clit.

Briar clutches at his arm when his fingers dip between their legs. “Oh fuck,” they gasp as his wet fingers press up against their asshole. “Lori—”

“Ready to beg yet?” He bites down on their shoulder, beside Mammon’s seal. “I’ve got all night.”

They squirm as much as they’re able in their position—which is to say, very little. Their pride rears up the way it always seems to when Lori challenges them, at war with their need for more. They want everything he’ll give and yet—

“You wish,” they grit out.

His fingertip just barely breaches them before he draws back to draw circles into their skin instead. It’s so startlingly gentle that it surprises them. “You asked for it.”

“Asked for wha— _at!”_

He sits up to plant his hand in the small of their back and presses two fingers into their ass. They’re still loose from the day before but not nearly enough for the sudden intrusion not to burn. It’s a pain that he fucks them through until they’re trembling against the mattress.

Briar cries out loudly when his hand moves to their hair. Their back arches when he pulls their head back and adds a third finger. They’re cumming in seconds in the new position, eyes rolling into the back of their head as they sob.

“How about now?” He breathes into their ear even as he keeps up the pace.

They mumble what could be words under their breath.

Lori lets them collapse back down onto the bed in a boneless heap. His fingers pull away to deliver a sharp smack to their ass; they twitch faintly against the sheets in response.

“And you say I’m stubborn.”

They go willingly when he scoops them up into his lap, thighs falling into place on either side of his hips. His cock presses against their thigh, full and ready to go once more.

Briar reaches down to position him before he can say a word. They sink down with a moan, head falling forward onto his shoulder as their cunt clenches around him. Lori’s mouth drops open to let out an animalistic sound. His hands close around their hips as they lift themselves up on trembling thighs.

 _“Shit!”_ They gasp when they drop back down. Their head lifts enough to meet his lips.

The kisses they trade are messy distracted things as Briar fights to get the strength back into their legs. Lori’s hands tighten on their hips before he begins to set the pace. He’s far too impatient to let them regain themselves and still on a mission to make them beg.

He presses them down onto their back and hooks one of their legs over his shoulder when he isn’t satisfied with their previous position. The heel of their boot digs into his back when he bottoms out and is sure to leave a bruise in the morning.

“Lori,” Briar chants as his hips snap forward into their own. There’s no mercy for their already sensitive body and it sends tears to their eyes. “Lori, _please_!”

A growl rumbles up from his chest. His eyes light up in victory as his hips speed. “Say it again.”

They’re far too lost to argue.

“Please! Lori, fuck, _touch me_ —”

He reaches a hand down between them to rub at their clit. A moan escapes his lips when it has them clenching down around him in impending orgasm.

“Do it,” Lori grits out.

Briar practically wails as they fall over the edge. They pull him over after them, the fluttering of their walls milking his cock until there’s nothing left to give.

He pulls back slowly to watch his cum mix with the slick dripping out of them.

They twitch when he pushes his seed back in.

They gasp when his fingers crook; and they let out a choked cry when his thumb brushes against their clit.

They open their eyes to stare up into his smirking face.

“We’re not done,” Lori promises. “I want to hear you beg some more.”

His fingers twist before they can come up with a retort and send them right back into oversensitivity.

“Fuck you!” Briar gasps.

“I will.”

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> they had sex all night and eventually collapsed. Lucifer comes to see why they aren't up for breakfast and finds the bed destroyed. neither of them is sorry
> 
> find me @ apassintohell on tumblr


End file.
